


Blue Bloods: Jamie Meets Spencer.

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: It’s been three months since what happen when Danny nearly attacked Jamie. Jamie does the best he can to avoid Danny until he has to give paperwork to him. Now in labor, Jamie and Danny talk while Danny helps deliver his niece or nephew. I’m also hoping this will inspire mpreg stories with Blue Bloods. Mpreg, graphic birth, male lactation, don’t like. no one is forced to read this.





	Blue Bloods: Jamie Meets Spencer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read, review, let me know how I did on this story. If you don't like, please no harsh comments. I still add, this, no one is forced to read this story.

Blue Bloods: Jamie Meets Spencer.

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

 

.Disclaimer.

          I don’t own anything, the characters go to Blue Bloods tv show, and the idea, I’m don’t I own anything but Pfeier and baby Spencer.

[Read and review the story, enjoy it, but if not, please don’t leave harsh comments, because no one is forced to read this story]

.Summary.

          It’s been three months since what happen when Danny nearly attacked Jamie. Jamie does the best he can to avoid Danny until he has to give paperwork to him. Now in labor, Jamie and Danny talk while Danny helps deliver his niece or nephew. I’m also hoping this will inspire mpreg stories with Blue Bloods. Mpreg, graphic birth, male lactation, don’t like. Don’t buy.

* * *

 

_Sunday Dinner_

_Danny sighs, he know sooner or later he needs to talk to Jamie. He knows he really scared Jamie when he nearly attacked him. Danny knows now he could have hurt Jamie’s unborn baby._

_Now he’s going to apologize and talk to his little brother._

_Danny watches as Jamie comes in, “Hey, kid, can I talk with you?”_

_Jamie’s eyes widen as he backed quietly, arms over his midsection as a way to promise his baby he would protect them. Jamie choked back as sob as he walked into the kitchen. Away from his brother._

_Danny follows in, “Jamie I just want to talk to you.”_

_Jamie shakes his head, “No, Danny I have to go talk to mom. Excuse me.”_

_Danny tries to stop him, “Kid, work with me here.”_

_Jamie moves back and nearly sobs, “Danny, please just give me time. Right now I’m going to talk to mom. So don’t follow me.”_

_Danny nods as Jamie moving both his hands to his back, as he gets away from Danny._

_Frank watching comes in, “Jamie coming in to talk.”_

_Danny sits, tempted for scotch. He declines._

_Danny explains, “Still breastfeeding mom. But Jamie he…he looked so terrified like I was going to hurt him.”_

_Frank rubs his back, “Give him time. Come on let’s get dinner done.”_

_Danny nods. Jamie sitting at the porch, as Pfeier was holding him as he sobs. She wishes Jamie and Danny would talk, but right now, she was going to comfort Jamie._

* * *

 

          Danny Reagan was staring at his paperwork like he could simply command his paperwork to finish. There are things he didn’t like while working as a detective, the paperwork. He was trying to finish this paperwork when he looks to see his younger brother Jamie coming in. He notices Jamie holding a paper.

          There was an incident this morning and Jamie was the one who called it. Right now he’s on desk duty and since he’s always finished his paperwork, he decided to take his paperwork to Baez, but she’s busy.

          So now he has to take the paperwork to Danny himself.

          Swallowing back bile, he agreed to bring it.

          He’s been trying to talk to Jamie but every time he’d try to distance himself from Danny Sunday he couldn’t get a word from Jamie. Danny could see the uneasiness and fear in his eyes as well.

          That’s what hurt Danny, Jamie being scared to approach or even talk with his older brother. Danny could see that Jamie is now on the nine-month pregnancy stretch. According to Pfeier, Jamie is five days past his due date.

          Jamie sighs, as he gives the paper to Danny. He just wanted to get out of this room now.

          Danny looks confused, “What’s this?”

          Jamie sighs, “It’s paperwork, since I was the one who made the call. I just want to go home now.”

          Danny gets up, “Talk to me kid. You’ve been avoiding me for so long, even before Sunday’s dinner.”

          Jamie sighs, “It’s not that long Danny.”

          Danny states, “Three months is long. Talk to me kid.”

          Jamie looks like he’s close to tears, “I say one word. And you attack me and nearly hurt my unborn baby. What did I do to deserve that?!! WHAT DID I DO?!”

          Danny looks at Jamie, “I’m really sorry…really sorry Jamie. I was no, despite how depressed I was, this didn’t give me the excuse to hurt you. Jamie  I am truly sorry for that.”

           Jamie nods, unable to speak. Danny slowly approaches as he walks noting that Jamie takes a step back. He slowly approaches him like would a terrified victim. Except he’s scared older brother would try to hurt him and his unborn baby.

          Danny gently brought his arms around Jamie, who stiffen at first, but he didn’t comprehend he was crying until sobs escape his mouth. Danny gives his scent of comfort, rubbing Jamie’s back.

          Jamie continues to sob, he wouldn’t admit to his girlfriend or mother. But Danny nearly attacked him and he’s been terrified since that nearly happen.

          Jamie continued to cry until Jamie takes shaky breathes, Danny wipes away the tears to his little brother’s eyes. Then finally helps Jamie sit down, who groans, and Danny removes his jacket, surprised to see him with short sleeved shirt.

          Jamie admits, “It’s really warm.”

          Danny hands Jamie his soda, who opens it and takes a sip. He watches as Jamie puts his arms under his nine-month pregnant belly.

          Danny asks, “You okay?”

          Jamie sighs, “The baby won’t come. I wanted to ask about inducing labor, but right now. I just want this baby out or me.”

          Danny knowing the pain he’s feeling. He himself has had three children. He has Jamie turn and rub his lower back. Jamie sighs, this getting to be so much, and it’s his first child. Then after staring at the wall for fifteen minutes. He sighs, it seems like his baby wants to stay inside him.

          Danny helps his little brother up, who sighs and looks, can’t being able to see his feet still. Jamie nearly trips on his foot as Danny helps him.

          Danny asks, “Hungry?”

          Jamie shakes his head, he looks to see Danny help him by walking in front of him to protect him from getting hurt. He helps Jamie sit down and sees that there is dark circles under his eyes. Probably having a hard time sleeping.

          Then he remembered, Linda said Pfeier had that when she came in, which she admits Jamie basically kept her awake and now she’s running on soda to stay awake.

          Which she told Linda not to tell Jamie. According to Pfeier, last time it happen, Jamie was crying about how sorry he was, which Pfeier explains, if Jamie is going to suffer. She’ll join him.

          Jamie stood for a second, putting both his hands to his aching back, when a suspect knocked back, whose back hit the chair. Danny caught Jamie after but was able to help him back to the chair.

          Jamie groans, guy is now going to add assault to an officer. Jamie groans from the pain hitting him without warning.

          Baez returns, “Traffic is nuts and for now, we’re stuck for a while.”

          Danny sighs, “I’ll call Linda, maybe even have her bring Lydia down here.”

          Jamie groans, “I’ll call my girlfriend.”

          Jamie had finished talking to Pfeier. He got up and got near where the wind is blowing, making Jamie feel cooler. Pfeier admits that she might be wearing his briefs. Jamie nearly sobbed because his girlfriend shouldn’t suffer.

          Pfeier however assured Jamie that she was able to take an hour nap because they currently were relaxing.

          Jamie smiles, “I love you baby.”

          Pfeier smiles and blows kisses in the phone, “I love you too my sweet little Cinnamon roll. Hey, don’t you dare roll your eyes at me.”

          Jamie smiles, but looks at the phone. How does she do that? He goes to see Danny finished talking to Linda. He must be talking to Lydia because she may not speak but she does love hearing her mother’s voice.

          Jamie winces when he feels a pain go through his body. He groans when another pain goes through his body. He sighs as he goes to sit down, but nearly missed the chair. Baez helps him sit down.

          Jamie winces as pain continues, then looks to see that people are stuck in here. Jamie gets up with Baez’s help and goes near the door He ended up being pushed outside.

          He turns to see a creep trying to go after him, groping his rear, but not liking this, Jamie kicked him in the groin.

          Guy glares and slaps Danny leaving a dark bruise. He sighs and it’s only eight. Danny grabs the and arrests him. He turns to see Jamie panting, cheeks getting dark red, so he checks Jamie’s forehead, no fever.

          Jamie pants as another pain causes him to nearly fall to his knees. Danny catches him, then puts his hands-on Jamie’s baby belly. Jamie’s going into labor. Danny helps Jamie get inside, when he hears Jamie groan.

          Danny sits near Jamie.

          Jamie pants and groans, “What’s wrong with, this hurts Danny.”

          Danny then kneels next to Jamie, “Jamie, the baby might be coming. You’re in labor.”

          Jamie panics, “No, on, the baby can’t. Pfeier isn’t here and-.”

          Jamie groans, and Danny helps, “Breathe kid come on, in and out.”

          Jamie copies Danny’s breathing, sighing when the pain passed. Then Danny turns to Baez.

          Danny says, “Is there any way to get a paramedic able to come? Jamie’s going into labor.”

          Baez shakes his head, “With all the traffic out there. It may take hours to get here.”

          Jamie winces and groans, Danny rubs his back, and helps his breath, using his hand to grip as contractions pass. Danny then grabs his phone and calls Linda .

          Linda answers, “Everything okay?”

          Danny replies, “Jamie’s going into labor and right now traffic is getting insane, (Jamie groans and buries his face in Danny’s shoulder) anything we can do to help?”

          Linda asks, “Did his water break?”

          Jamie shakes his head.

          Linda thinks, “Help him breathe, but also walk. This should help with dilation and labor.”

          Danny helps Jamie get up. He groans as these contractions are painful and intense. Danny helps Jamie with his breathing while walking him back and forth. It was nearly two hours before he felt a pop inside him, when he felt water gushing from him.

          Jamie feels his cheeks grow dark red, he couldn’t believe that his water broke. Dany notices the water puddle.

          Then dials his wife, “Jamie’s water broke.”

          Jamie groans, then Danny helps him sit while having maintenance to clean up the puddle. He needs to know how dilated his brother is.

          Danny asks, “We need to know how far along he is? What do I need to do?”

          Jamie shakes his head, “No way, no way hell are you going to check down there.”

          Danny kneels, “Look Kid, I’m not too thrilled either, but right now Linda and Pfeier are trying to get here on foot, that’s nearly an hour.”

          Jamie pouts, “Fine.”

          Danny gets some gloves, the same ones used while going in a crime scene and following Linda’s instructions, Jamie squirming, while feeling his brother check.

          Danny finishes, “Okay, good news, the walking helped, the bad news, you’re only six centimeters.”

          Jamie groans as Danny helps slip his pants on.

He groans, “Really? Not nine?!”

          Danny shakes his head, “Why not take a nap, that might help.”

          Jamie shakes his head, “No, I’m not that tired.”

          But he yawns as Danny helps him to his desk, sitting down and immediately he falls asleep on Danny’s jacket. Danny rubs his back to help, as Jamie winces, but continues to sleep.

          Baez asks, “How’s he doing?”

          Danny explains, “Still got a ways to go before giving birth. Any chance we can have somewhere to deliver him, I don’t think we can get to the hospital before he gives birth.”

          Baez tries, “Ambulance is two hours away, traffic is not getting better. For now, Jamie stays here.”

          Danny nods. It wasn’t until Linda and Pfeier finally got there, Jamie wakes up, groaning from the intensity of the contractions. Pfeier helps with breathing while Linda and Danny look for a place for Jamie to give birth. Which is the briefing room, Linda and Danny move two tables together, getting the pillows Pfeier brought.

          Setting up the blanket, overall it made a birthing area.

          Linda and Danny go to see Pfeier helping Jamie walk to the briefing room. Jamie has Pfeier stop a second, trying to breathe through the contraction. Then they resume the trip back there.

          Linda has Jamie help by Danny as she checks his dilation, “Eight centimeters. You’re nearly there Jamie.”

          Jamie groans,” Really?!? Why me??”

          Danny kisses the side of his head, “You ‘re nearly there kid, for now-.”

          Pfeier has Jamie lay back while they do an ultrasound, “Oh boy.”

          Jamie sobs, “What?!”

          Linda looks, “The baby is breeched, we need to turn the baby. Danny have Jamie lie flat on his back.”

          Pfeier adds, “I’ve done this five times, let’s do this before dilation takes place.”

          Jamie grips his brother’s hand tightly to where his knuckles are white. Trying not to scream as he feels his girlfriend’s hands turning the baby inside him. Jamie groans when Pfeier is finished.

          Jamie sobs, “This hurts so much.”

          Pfeier checks his dilation, “Nine, one more baby.”

          Jamie glares at the ceiling, “Really?! Why not?!”

          Baez comes in, “Good news, traffic is easing up.”

          Linda smiles, “That’s good, but this baby isn’t going to wait.”

          Jamie is confused until he bears down, screaming at the white burning pain while feeling the baby move down.

          Danny holds him, “Good kid, come on, just think about the baby.”

          Jamie groans then pushes again, wishing this wasn’t hell for him.

          Linda tells Jamie, “Okay, pant, otherwise you’ll have a tear. Pant Jamie.”

          Jamie whimpers, but forces himself to pant. Screaming when he felt the baby’s head leave.

          He pushes, crying as he feels the baby’s body moving, then Linda looks, the baby is nearly out.

          Linda says, “One last push Jamie.”

          Jamie shakes his head, “This baby is splitting my body, I can’t-.”

          He ends up bearing down and screaming, probably by now the entire department is hearing this. Then a small wail is heard.

          Linda smiles, “You’re baby girl is here.”

          Jamie sobs, “Let me see her.”

          Linda wipes her face as she sobs, not liking that she was forced out of her first home, looking and seeing a blonde person, then recognizes that voice, reaching for that one voice.

          Jamie sobs as he cradles his baby girl. He couldn’t believe this little angel was inside him for nine months. The afterbirth hurt but was finished. Paramedics helped but Jamie growled, no way, he’s holding his daughter.

          Jamie continued to hold her, and felt his girlfriend kiss the side of his head, looking at their daughter. The two still need to give their daughter a name.

          It was easier to get to the hospital, Jamie was hooked to an IV and given his own room.

          Then looks at his daughter since they checked her out, give her vaccination shots, which she didn’t like this. But Jamie ended up crying for her. Her hair is reddish brown like Pfeier. While she has his eyes are like eyes but with more shade of blue.

          She holds his finger, as she whines, wanting to be fed.

          Jamie lowers one side of his smock, letting her latch on, wincing at her bite as she begins to suckle and nurse.

          Frank comes in, “How’s my son doing?”

          Jamie tiredly smiles, “I’m okay. Our daughter, not yet to be named, right baby?”  
          Jamie turns to find his girlfriend sleeping on the second bed.

          Jamie sighs, “She works too hard.”

          Frank doesn’t get fazed when he watches his youngest move his daughter from his right to left, observing as his granddaughter latch on, suckling and nursing.

          She seems content and the only noises minus the monitor are her suckling and drink his milk.

          Jamie pouts, “We haven’t thought of a name, but I did like the name Spencer, it’s pretty, Spencer.”

          As if agreeing, Spencer finished nursing, then after burping her, she coos. Jamie smiles, Spencer is perfect, but what can her middle name be.

          Jamie gives Spencer to his mother, who holds her, Spencer looks at her grandmother curiously, while suckling his finger. Then Frank looks to see Jamie nodding off. Sneezing and scratching the left side of his midsection, laughing slightly at his son’s pouting face. Probably missies having Spencer inside him.

          It wasn’t until an hour later Spencer cried, wanting to be fed. Jamie opens his eyes to see Pfeier waking up as she gives Spencer to Jamie, who lowers his smock.

          Spencer misses the first time, whining as she tries the second time, to be fed. It causes Jamie to wince as she suckles. He looks to see Danny nursing Lydia, who is suckling.

          Danny looks, “She’s a beauty. What’s this little angel’s name?”

          Pfeier rubs her eyes, “Jamie picked Spencer. I pick Arielle.”

          Danny says, “So Arielle Spencer Evans Reagan. Spencer.”

          Jamie smiles, “I like it.”

          Spencer is switched as Lydia is switched. Jamie winces.

          He asks, “Why does my baby like biting my pectoral.”  

          Danny winces, “Still asking since I had Lydia.”

          Spencer is finished as Jamie burps her and puts her at his knees that are bent. She coos while playing with her mom’s finger. She lets out a yawn while playing, Jamie smiles, he’s so happy his baby is here, happy and healthy.

          Jamie looks to see Pfeier sleeping, probably still tired. Danny moves closer so Lydia could see Spencer.

          Danny notices Spencer looks like a porcelain doll, she still suckling Jamie’s finger.

          Danny moves Lydia, “Lydia, this is your cousin Spencer. Say hi baby girl.”

          Lydia looks over and reaches, curious, Spencer touches Lydia’s cheek, who coos, as the two stare.

          Lydia tried, yawns, so Danny sits in the rocking chair. Rocking Lydia to sleep. Jamie smiles and kisses his forehead.

          Jamie smiles, “You are loved, and I love you my little angel.”

          Spencer lets her head lay on his chest, his heartbeat echoing as she sleeps.

* * *

 

.The End.

          Read, review, let me know how this story was. If you don’t like it, please no harsh reviews, no one is forced to read this story.

          Also I hope this helps inspire more mpreg stories.


End file.
